


A great suprise

by punkcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcas/pseuds/punkcas
Summary: Dean finally decides to do something about the way he feels for Castiel...





	

Castiel stared at his own reflection in the only mirror of his small bathroom, deep in thought ; he couldn't deny it; he was good looking but he'll never be able to be perfect in the eyes of the one he loves... and simply because Castiel was a man or maybe not really but he had the appearance of one and it was his biggest problem. He had no doubt about Dean's sexuality, he was adored by women and he loved their attention more than anything. The two friends haven't seen each others in almost 2 weeks and Castiel was very impatient to see him again and he hoped that Dean felt the same way but he quickly chased this idea out of his mind fearing to be disappointed. He came closer to his reflection trying to brush his hair into submission, he scowled with frustration at himself in the mirror. It was useless anyway, Dean will never notice it.  
Castiel heard the sound of the door opening and he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

“Cas ? Cas ?”

He frozed a second when he heard Dean saying his name. He came out of the bathroom trying to look detached.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean was wearing his FBI investigator suit; a fine gray suit, white shirt, and a black tie. His bright green eyes were staring at the angel with concern.

“where have you been Cas?”

Castiel ignored his question. He wanted to protect him from what was happening in heaven, Dean has already so much to handle right now.

« Sam isn't with you ? »

Dean sighed.  
Castiel couldn't take his eyes off the hunter. 

“No he had some research to do...we've missed you Cas,”

Castiel's face was impassive but he was happy; happy to see Dean and happy that he misssed him too... But he said "we"... The little hope the angel had disappeared and he suddenly felt miserable.

"We?"

"Yeah, Sam and I."

Cas couldn't hide his disappointment. What did he expected? 

"Something wrong Cas?"

Castiel turned away. He didn't want Dean to see his weaknesses... their friendship would be over if he ever discovers about his feelings for him and he promised himself he'll never let this happen. But it was becoming harder everyday to hide, he was very attracted to the hunter and his short life as a human led him to experience new sensations and everything felt different now when he was close to him.

Dean took a step closer to Castiel and hugged him. Castiel hugged him tigher... maybe a little bit too much. Dean got away and looked at him in disbelief.

"What was that Cas?"

Castiel blinked and panicked internally.  
"I- I just wanted to give your embrace back... I don't know how to do this to be honest. Was it inappropriate, Dean?"  
He chose to play the ignorant angel card, this always worked; the hunter thought that because he was an angel, he knew nothing about humans contacts but he was wrong, Castiel spent a lot of times observing humanity.  
Surprisingly, for Dean, this embrace felt right. He loved to feel Cas pressed against his chest. He seemed so delicate. Sometimes, Dean caught him letting his emotions take the lead on him and seeing this strengthened his affection for the angel. He would have loved to hug him tender but he was scared, scared of what he felt when he was with him. He has always been attracted to women, everyone knew that anyway... But Castiel... with him everything was different. Dean always attempted to chase these thoughts but he never succeed 

"No, don't worry Cas, I'm used to being desired like that."

Dean was laughing and Castiel couldn't take his eyes off him. It was a beautiful scene. The angel grinned.

"See Cas, I can make you smile"

Dean seemed so innocent. Cas would have loved to hug him tigh and feel his hot breath on his neck and cover his face with sweet kisses.  
The angel seemed to deeply study the hunter's face. Dean felt like Castiel was sinking into his soul to discover his darkest secrets. His eyes were the most lovely thing Dean has ever seen; eyes such a deep blue, you could almost drown in them. 

"You always make me smile Dean."  
Dean's heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if Cas was serious. He was waiting for a reaction which never came. Castiel just kept staring at him. Dean felt his heart going crazy. He was scared and more than he ever was. His entire body was reacting to those blue eyes. 

"Dean are you alright?"  
Castiel was worried. Dean looked so weak. Maybe he was sick. Humans are often sick.

The hunter was in deep thought. He was wondering what he should do. Was he going to ignore these feelings again ? He couldn't anymore... It was too strong, too intense. It was all new to him. He felt attraction towards men before but here he was about to yield into temptation… Castiel was so much more than a simple human, he was an angel... HIS angel. Dean finally raised his head and stared down into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel saw Dean slowly getting dangerously closer to him, so close that he could feel his breath on his cheek.  
Castiel stepped back and hit the bathroom door. Their bodies were sealed. Dean was checking out the angel, hungry eyes, he knew how to tease someone. Cas felt his blood burning in all his body. These new sensations were pure divine to him. Dean gently ran his fingers down his chin and slowly leaned down and kissed his chin. Castiel wanted more. Dean stood back and gazed at him. His hands were in the angel's hair and they started to kiss again, more demanding. Castiel put his arms around dean and squeezed him tightly, Dean pushing his hips against him; he felt Cas softly moaning against his lips. The angel slowly put his hands on his neck and buried them in his hair while gently pulling them. Dean smiled against him. Cas had difficulties to contain all the sensations he was experiencing at the moment, everything was so intense and strong. He felt overwhelmed by feeling Dean lips on his skin. Castiel placed his hands under Dean's shirt. Their kiss became more passionate. Dean slipped his hands down the angel's back and felt him pushing his hips to accentuate the touch. Castiel was moaning louder against the hunter's caress exploring his skin. After an eternity, they pulled off the embrace.

"AND CUUUUUT"

The two man separated and were caught with laughter they couldn't stop.

"Jensen your mouth smelled so bad!"

Jensen pretended to be upset.

"Stop lying Mish, i know you liked this."

"Guys! Please!"

They turned to the director as they tried to be serious.

"This scene was very great. You were really into it."

"Well, this is our job and kissing Misha wasn't a pleasure."

"Jensen you're a mean person." 

Jensen took his coworker in his arms.

"You know I'm kidding Dmitri" 

Misha looked at his friend and smiled tenderly. 

"I know..."


End file.
